


Never Gonna Be Alone During This Horrible Experience:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Sick/Hurt Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Consensual, Crime Scene, Crime Scenes, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Food, General, Grilled Cheese, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Screaming/Shouting, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Tomato Soup, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is making sure that Steve is being well taken care of during his recovery of the radiation poisoning, What happens when Steve tells him that he doesn't deserve it?, Does Danny set him straight?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy!!!!*





	Never Gonna Be Alone During This Horrible Experience:

*Summary: Danny is making sure that Steve is being well taken care of during his recovery of the radiation poisoning, What happens when Steve tells him that he doesn't deserve it?, Does Danny set him straight?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was having a bad day, He was in a mood, cause someone screwed up at a crime scene, & he was pissed, but he apologized for it, His lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams realized that it has something to do with the radiation poisoning, So, He took matters into his own hands, He took the former seal, leaving the others to take care of the scene.

 

He got Steve into the passenger seat, where he fell asleep on the way home, Cause he didn't realize how tired he was, The Five-O Commander opened his eyes, & smiled, saying, "You don't have to walk me in, I am gonna be fine, Danno". "Damn right, You are, I am gonna make sure of it myself, Super Seal", He got out of the car, & helped his lover inside. Once, He has him set on the couch, He said this to him, "Babe, I just got to get my "Go" bag out of the camaro, I will be back", He was quick as a flash, He locked everything up, & set the security system.

 

Danny made quick work of grilled cheese sandwiches, & tomato soup, as their dinner, Steve felt better after having a warm meal in him, "Thank you, Danno, It was delicious", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "You are welcome", Steve was wondering still what he did, in order to get Danny in his life, But, He was glad that he did. "Why are you doing all of this for me, Danno ?", He was in awe, but a bit curious too about it.

 

"I am doing it, Cause no one should be alone when they are sick, Plus, You do so much for everyone, I think that you deserve to have someone take care of you, I am up for the job, So, I am gonna make sure that you are okay during all of this, okay, I am so making sure that you are never alone during this horrible experience, Got me ?", Steve smiled, & he admits that it is nice to have someone take care of him for a change. "I love you, Danno, Thank you", They shared a sweet kiss, & Danny said this, as a response with a smile.

 

"I love you too, Come on", He leads him up to the bathroom, where they had a nice relaxing bubble bath, The Happy Couple spent time talking about nothing in particular, & they just enjoyed each other's company. Steve got out, & helped Danny out of the tub, They dried each other off, & they went straight to bed, cuddling & snuggling, as they fell asleep, dreaming about their future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
